Doll Face
by evendeathwontpartusnow
Summary: Santana Lopez doesn't want to go to kindergarten. Why should she, when she has the company of her favorite dolls at home? All of the other kids just think that she's mean, and that's just the way she likes it. But will meeting a mysterious young girl with blond hair and blue eyes change the way she sees the world, and even herself? Kid!Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Santana Lopez didn't like being at home.

Correction: She liked being at home, just not with the people she lived with. Most 6 year olds enjoyed being surrounded by people, but not Santana. She was different.

Santana lived in a big house in Lima Heights Adjacent with her Mami, her Papi, her 9 year old brother Enrique and her Abuela. Since Mami and Papi were always working, it was usually Abuela who took care of Santana and her brother.

Abuela had come to live with them 3 years ago from Puerto Rico after her husband had died. Santana, being 3 years old at the time, had wanted to welcome her grandmother by staging a tea party. But when she brought Abuela up to her room where she had set up a little table with stuffies and a plastic tea set, she simply scoffed and told her that she shouldn't waste her time with this nonsense.

Later that day, Santana threw out her tea set and never had a tea party again.

For the next two years she did everything she could to please Abuela. She did her chores, wiped her feet on the mat by the entrance so as not to track mud in the house, and even made her breakfast in bed once (bread with butter and some orange juice). But Abuela either didn't notice, or didn't care. Every day, she would serve them dinner at 6 o'clock on the dot, and she would always have a new insult ready for her and her brother.

"You slouch too much!"

"Eat something, you too skinny!"

"Why you don't brush your hair before coming to dinner! People will think I don't take care of you!"

Funny thing was, she only took care of them by the most technical terms. Yes, she fed them, and washed them, and drove Enrique to school, but she never showed them love, or compassion or any interest in what was going on in their lives. There weren't many girls of Santana's age around Lima Heights. In fact, Santana and her brother made up %50 of the children that lived there. Of the other kids, one was a 16-year old boy with more tattoos and piercings than bare skin, and the other was a little girl around 8 years old who lived with her aunt and uncle. Santana had tried introducing herself, but the girl had just kicked her in the shins and ran away.

When she showed Abuela the bruise, she told her to walk it off.

Since there were no kids her brother's age either, it would make sense that they would just play with each other, right? Wrong. Enrique never wanted anything to do with her, and when he did, all he wanted to do was wrestle. Her brother didn't seem to have any friends at school, and he would always come home looking sad. She had tried asking him about it, but he just said, "Leave me alone! It's none of your business!" Since her brother always seemed sad, she would try wrestling with him to make him feel better, but it never seemed to work.

This time, she didn't bother showing Abuela the bruises.

Santana felt really alone.

But whenever she felt sad, or lonely, or abandoned, she would go up to her room and open her big wooden box. The chest had been a present from her aunt Sonya for her third birthday. She had made it herself, and she had painted it pink and purple, which were her favorite colours. And inside the box was a collection of dolls. There were stuffed ones, plastic ones, big ones, small ones, blonde ones, brunette ones. They were all the dolls that Aunt Sonya had collected throughout her life. "Anytime you need a friend," She had said, holding Santana's small face in her hands. "Just open this box and they'll be there for you. Always."

Santana's favorite doll was a tall, brunette Barbie with tanned skin. It had been Aunt Sonya's since she was a little girl. The name on the box had been Samantha, but since Sonya couldn't read when she was Santana's age, she had somehow mispronounced it Snix, and the name had stuck. Santana made up a whole life story for Snix. She had a Mami and a Papi who were always home, and a little sister that she always took care of. She had many friends, and her life was perfect. Snix would always go on amazing adventures around the world, to jungles, or castles, or mystical caves. Santana would pretend that she _was_ Snix. That way she could escape this world and enter one where people cared about her.

Her brother would laugh at her, and Abuela would scoff, but Santana didn't care. Snix was her only friend, the only person she could count on. She would spend all day creating new adventures for Snix. Perhaps today she would go under the sea and rescue a fish with a broken fin! Or maybe she would go in to a haunted house and save a group of kids from some mean ghosts! The possibilities were endless!

One cold day in December, when Santana was 5 years old, Mami and Papi were able to make it home for dinner. This was a big deal in their house, and Santana couldn't wait. They were making idle chitchat comfortably when Papi dropped a bomb.

"Santana, next year, you will be going to kindergarten." He announced.

She dropped her fork. Kindergarten? As in school? She couldn't go to school!

"Papi, I can't go to school! I have to stay home and make up stories for Snix!" She exclaimed.

"Who is Snix?" Papi asked, confused. Santana explained the whole story, and Papi shook his head. "I am sorry, Santana, but I am not neglecting your education so that you can play make believe with some silly doll."

"But, Papi-"

"No buts. You are going to school next year, and that is final." He stated.

Santana didn't speak for the rest of the meal.

That night, after Mami and Papi went to bed, Santana lay awake. How could they do this to her? She couldn't go to school! It was too…different! What would she have to do there? Would she meet new people? _Maybe making friends wouldn't be so bad,_ she thought. _No. Snix is the only friend I need. _

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Enrique crawled in and sat on her bed.

"So," He started. "Sucks that you have to go to school, right?"

Santana nodded quickly. "I wanna stay home and play with Snix!"

He scoffed. "Not because of your stupid doll! Because school is hell on earth!"

Santana's eyes widened. She had never heard her brother say a bad word.

"Look, you're going to Blue Olive, right?" Santana nodded. That was where her brother had gone. "Well, I'm going to tell you a little secret about that school. The teachers may tell you that it's all fun and games, but that's only true for people that are tough."

She cocked her head to the side. What did he mean by that? "Like those men with muscles in those magazines that Mami is always reading?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No, stupid. Not physically tough. Mentally tough. Like, you don't let anything make you cry, and you're mean to people to get what you want."

"B-but I don't want to be mean to people." Santana said quietly.

"Well, you better, because you know what happens on the first day of school?"

Santana shook her head nervously.

"All of the kids band together, and they pick who they think is the weakest kid, and….they shove their head in the toilet!"

Santana was shocked. So if she wasn't mean and tough, the other kids would shove her head in the toilet? No, she didn't want that! She couldn't go to school now!

"And don't even think about telling Papi," Enrique said. "He won't believe you. He'll think it's just some dumb ploy to get out of going to school." He smiled wickedly. "Well, good night! Sweet dreams!" He said before walking out.

Santana lay awake for hours after that, thought after thought racing through her head. Was she going to be the weakest kid there? She couldn't be…but what if she was? All the kids would shove her head in the toilet! This would all be so much simpler if she didn't have to go to kindergarten. But she wasn't allowed to…what was she going to do?

Then it came to her. If she didn't want her head shoved in the toilet, the answer was simple. She had to become tough.


	2. Chapter 2

When Santana woke up the next morning, she knew what she had to do. She had to…oh, wait. She had no idea what to do. She decided she would have to ask Enrique. Since it was Sunday, he would be home all day. She tiptoed over to his room so that Mami and Papi wouldn't hear, and knocked on the door. No reply. She knocked again. A tired sounding "What?" came from behind the door.

"It's me," She said quietly.

"Ugh, what do you want, buttface?" He asked.

"I want to know how to be tough!" She answered.

"No. Go away."

"Please! I don't want to have my head shoved in the toilet! Please, Ricky! I need your help!" She thought maybe using her parent's old nickname for him would help.

Apparently it did. He mumbled, "Door's open".

Santana slipped in and closed the door behind her. She hopped on to his bed and stared at him expectantly.

He sighed. "So, you want to be tough?" She nodded. "Fine. I'll tell you what I know." Santana pulled out her butterfly notebook and a blue crayon she had grabbed from her room.

"Alright, first off, you have to be really mean to everyone. Even if they're nice to you."

She didn't know how to write yet, so instead she drew an angry face in her notebook.

"You also have to think that you're better than everyone else. You deserve more than they deserve, and they deserve nothing." Santana drew a smiley face that looked like her to represent it.

"And thirdly, you have to not care what anyone thinks. If they think you're mean, let them. If they think that no one should be friends with you, that's their problem."

Santana didn't know what to draw for that, so she decided that she would just have to remember it.

"You got all of that?" He asked. She nodded. "If you can remember all of that, you should be able to survive kindergarten. And maybe the rest of your years at school."

Santana smiled. "Thanks, Ricky!" She said, and left his room skipping. Now that she knew how to be tough, she would have to start using these tips, and she would have to start now. She had 9 ½ months to get used to those requirements, and she wouldn't waste another minute.

Those 9 ½ months passed quickly, and Santana grew meaner every day.

Since Mami and Papi were always at work, and Abuela didn't pay any attention to her, and Enrique was always encouraging her, there was no one to tell her when she went too far. She stopped doing her chores, she stopped wiping her feet on the mat by the entrance, and she definitely stopped trying to please Abuela. She didn't care what anyone thought anymore.

Santana had quickly gotten in to the right mind frame to be tough. She would start the day by going down to breakfast and calling her brother a poopoo head. Abuela would praise her. She would insult Abuela. Abuela would respond with a meaner insult, and Santana wouldn't care. She'd go up to her room and play with Snix until she was called down for lunch. She'd skip lunch and sneak downstairs afterwards to steal junk food from the kitchen. She'd only eat half her dinner because she was still stuffed with junk food, and she would say she didn't eat it because it tasted terrible. She was as mean as a 6 year old could be.

Before she knew it, it was the first day of school, and she was more than ready. Santana had considered refusing to go to school, but that would defeat the point of her new meanness. So she hopped in the car early that September morning and let Abuela drive her to kindergarten.

When they pulled up to Blue Olive Elementary, she was surprised when Abuela got out of the car as well.

"Your Mami said I have to go in too. Probably have to fill out some damn paperwork or something…" She grumbled as they walked in. Santana shrugged. She didn't care. She didn't care about anyone but herself. They walked down the hallways until they found room #2. There was a giant construction paper butterfly taped to the door. The two Lopez women snorted at the same time. They walked in to find a bunch of children running around and playing while a frazzled-looking teacher tried to calm them all down. Once she saw them, she came over while trying to fix her hair to hide the fact that there was Play-Doh in it.

"Hi! I'm Mrs. McLowell, and I'm your child's new kindergarten teacher!" She said with a smile that was so big and cheesy it almost blinded them.

"Grandchild," Abuela grunted.

"Oh, really? At first I had assumed you were her sister!" She joked. Abuela did not crack a smile at the intended compliment. McLowell's smile faltered for a second, but then it returned, all 1000 watts of it. She turned to Santana. "And what's your name, sweetie?"

Santana did not appreciate being called sweetie. She was about to say something very rude when Abuela said, "Santana" in her thick Puerto Rican accent.

"Alright, Santana, why don't you go play with the other kids while I talk to your grandma, okay?" McLowell said. Abuela didn't seem very excited to be spending any more time with this woman, but Santana didn't care. She ran off to terrorize the children.

_Hmm…_she thought. _Who should I insult first? _There was a little boy with red hair who could most definitely be called an orangutan. Or that little Asian girl that she could call a loser for playing with Tonka trucks instead of My Little Ponies like the other girls. Or…wait. In the corner of her eye she saw a little blonde girl playing by herself with a doll. A doll that she wanted.

Santana walked over to the little girl and before she could think it over, she snatched the doll out of the girl's hands and walked away with it. She sat down in the corner and looked at the doll. She was pretty and blonde and she had a little blue dress on. She played with the doll until the teacher called out to everyone, "Okay class! Everyone take a seat at a table, because it's time to learn!"

Santana rolled her eyes and sat down at a table next to a little boy with brown hair who had snot coming out of his nose. Gross.

"Aright, everyone! Let's play a game so that we can get to know each other better! When it's your turn, I want you to say your name, your favorite colour and your favorite animal!" McLowell said chipperly. She started with a small brunette girl in the front who promptly stood up and said "Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, and my favorite colour is pink," before sitting back down.

"Um, Rachel? You didn't tell us what your favorite animal is." The teacher said.

"Oh, I don't really care for animals. I consider them beneath me," She said in a snooty voice. Santana didn't like this girl already. She acted like she was better than her, so she was obviously delusional. The rest of the introductions went something like this:

"My name is Noah, my favorite colour is black and my favorite animal is a shark. RAWR!"

"I'm Finn, and…um…"

"M-my name is T-Tina, my f-favorite colour is p-purple and I like bats."

"My name is Kurt Hummel. My favorite colour is pink and my favorite animal is a mermaid."

"I'm Mercedes, any favorite animal is a dog and my favorite colour is anything neon."

Santana fell asleep. Kindergarten was as boring as she thought it would be. Suddenly, she realized that the little girl that she had taken the doll from was talking. She perked up immediately.

"-tany, my favorite colour is sparkles and I like unicorns."

She had missed her name. Wait. Why did she care? And why was everyone staring at her? Oh, it was her turn.

"Um…" She hadn't thought about what she'd say. "My name is Santana, my favorite colour is red and my favorite animal is a dragon." There. That seemed tough enough.

The only person left was the boy next to her, whose name she learned was Ollie. She didn't bother hearing what his favorite animal or colour was.

Their next activity was painting their hands and putting them on paper so that their handprints would hang all over the class. Santana immediately took the blood red paint and started smearing it on her hands. She was almost done when she felt a hand tap on her shoulder. It was Ollie, her table partner.

"Can I use that paint?" He asked quietly.

_Be mean to everyone, even if they're nice to you. _"No," She said bluntly.

"But I want the red!" He exclaimed.

"No," She repeated. Ollie burst in to tears. McLowell came over immediately.

"What happened, Ollie? Did you swallow some paint? Because you shouldn't drink it. It's bad for your tummy."

Ollie sniffled. "S-Santa won't lemme use the paint!"

"It's Santana, you buttface!" She yelled. Ollie cried even harder.

"Santana!" The teacher yelled. The entire class was watching now (except that Rachel Berry, who was busy painting her hands to look like gold stars). McLowell was furious. "In this class we share everything! Now give Ollie his paint and say you're sorry!"

Santana shoved the paint in his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't give you your stupid paint."

"Santana, we don't say that word," McLowell said, her tone warning.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Santana yelled, losing her temper.

McLowell paused, then grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her to a chair in the corner. "You are on time-out for 20 minutes!" Santana was going to say something back, but she noticed that the little girl with blonde hair who liked sparkles and unicorns watching her.

So she sat in the time-out corner and said nothing.

The rest of the day passed without anything particularly interesting. They sang their ABCs, they practiced adding, and Santana sat next to Ollie during lunch, who looked quite terrified of her.

When Abuela came to pick her up at the end of the day, Santana expected the ride to be completely silent. She was shocked when Abuela asked her, "So, how was your first day?"

Santana's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Since when did Abuela care about anything that happened to her? "Um, it was fine," She said uncertainly.

Abuela paused before saying, "I got a call from your teacher today." Santana's face remained blank. "She said you called some boy a 'butt face' and refused to share your paint, so she had to put you in time-out."

This was the most Abuela had ever spoken to her.

"Santana, you have to play nice with the other kids. I don't want any more calls in the middle of the day."

"Fine," She said simply.

They arrived home, and Santana dropped her schoolbag by the entrance. She ran upstairs, opened her big wooden chest and pulled out Snix. She sat there on the floor for a while wondering what adventure Snix would go on today, before deciding that she just wanted to talk to her.

"I was really mean today, Snix," She said to the doll. "I got put in time-out and I called a boy a butt face. I didn't share and I didn't talk to anyone. Abuela says that I should play nice. What do you think?"

She stared at the doll's plastic mouth, as though expecting to her a reply. When there was none, she sighed.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want Mrs. McLowell to call home and make Abuela mad, but I don't wanna play nice. I wanna be tough. And no one shoved my head in the toilet, so I must be doing something right." She smiled in realization . "Yeah. If everyone's scared of me, then they won't be mean to me! This is great! Thank you, Snix!" She said. Then she pulled out her other dolls and started a new story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Santana got to school the next day, practically everything was the same as the day before, except that there were no parents around. Ollie was playing with the little boy with red hair, the Asian girl was still playing with Tonka trucks instead of My Little Ponies, and that little blonde girl who liked unicorns and sparkles was still playing with her doll. It was the same one as yesterday: tall, blonde, and wearing a little blue dress. So Santana walked over and snatched he doll out of her hands, just like she did yesterday. But this time, when she sat down in the corner, she looked back and saw the girl watching her. She wasn't making any attempt at getting her doll back, she was just watching Santana with an expression that could only be called curiosity. She stayed that way for a minute or so before going off to play with one of the school's dolls. Santana snapped out of it and kept playing with the doll until the teacher called everyone back to their tables.

"Now, class, can anyone tell me what two plus two is? Remember what we talked about yesterday: this many fingers," She held up two fingers. "Plus this many fingers," She held up two on the other hand. "Equals…"

"Five!" Shouted a boy at the front who's name Santana remembered to be Finn.

"It's four, you dummy!" Santana shouted.

"Santana! Don't be mean!" McLowell said.

"But it's true! It is four, and he is a dummy!" She replied.

That got her 10 minutes in the time-out chair.

Luckily Abuela wasn't called today.

For the next three weeks, every day would go like this: she would get to school, steal the blonde girl's doll and play with it until playtime was over, sit next to Ollie and insult/injure him in some way, get 10-15 minutes in the time-out chair, come back, purposely do the activity wrong, get 20 minutes in the time-out chair, sit alone during lunch, be bitter and mean to everyone after lunch, get another few minutes in the chair, then go home.

But then that all changed.

When her fourth week at school started, Santana arrived at school and headed over to the little blonde girl to take the doll. Every day since school had started, the teacher had always been busy with something when Santana took the doll, and the other girl had never started crying or screaming to get her doll back. She had always gotten away with it.

Until now.

Santana marched over and snatched the doll from her hands just as McLowell turned around and saw.

"Santana!" McLowell yelled, running over. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I…" Santana was speechless. She had never planned what she would say if she was caught.

"Give the doll back and apologize! NOW!" She yelled. Santana flinched, then turned back to the girl, the doll in her outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry…" She tried to come up with a good insult, but she was blanking. There was simply no way to insult this innocent-looking blonde. Funny, this was the first time that had ever happened to her.

The girl gently took the doll back and whispered, "That's okay."

"No, it's not okay! Santana, go sit in the time-out chair! 10 minutes!"

Santana walked over without protest, which was unusual. What was wrong with her today? Not talking back, _and _not being able to insult someone? She stared at the girl, trying to think of some way to insult her. She could…no, that was no good. How about…nah, it didn't apply. What was it about this girl who was so perfect she had no flaws for Santana to point out?

When she was let out of the chair, she sulked over to the corner of the room and sat there, feeling lonely without the company of the doll with the little blue dress. It was a minute or so before she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned to find the blonde girl standing behind her the doll in her hand.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble," she said quietly.

Santana was taken aback. None of the other kids ever talked to her voluntarily. And here this girl was, apologizing because Santana got in trouble for taking her doll?

Santana shrugged. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

The girl stared at her. Her eyes were blue. Blue as the sky on a cloudless summer day. "I'm Brittany."

Santana marveled at this girl – Brittany. The name went perfectly with her face. When she didn't answer immediately, Brittany asked, "Do you wanna play with me? I could bring over my dolls."

Santana considered her options. She knew that she was supposed to be mean to her, but she just couldn't stand to see those pretty blue eyes be filled with hurt like the other kids when she was mean to them. Plus she really wanted a friend. It was no fun being alone all the time. "Okay."

Brittany smiled, and ran back to the other side of the room to collect her dolls. As she was running, Santana called out, "I'm Santana!"

"I know!" She called back. She came back with an arm full of dolls. She had 7 in total. They were all Barbies that were in perfect condition, unlike the school dolls, that were completely chewed up and covered in unknown substances (most likely a combination of Play-Doh and snot). She even had a boy doll, with perfectly styled blonde hair and big plastic muscles. He also had really big lips that reminded Santana of a fish.

"So what kind of story do you wanna make?" Brittany asked.

"Um, I don't know. What do you usually do?" Santana replied.

"Well, usually there's a princess who's locked in a tower, and then a handsome prince comes and rescues her."

"Hmm." Santana liked this idea. "Okay!"

They started choosing which dolls would play what part. In the end they chose the boy doll to play the prince (obviously) and the pretty blonde doll that Santana liked so much to be the princess. Santana controlled the princess, and Brittany controlled the prince. Pretty soon they had reached the part where the prince found the princess, all lonely in her tower, and offered to rescue her.

"But how will you climb up?" Santana asked, imitating the princess' voice.

"If you let down your long hair, I can use it as a rope!" Brittany said in a deep voice. Santana grabbed a spare piece of yarn off the floor from last week's craft and pretended it was the doll's hair. Brittany moved the doll upwards as though he was climbing the "hair". The dolls were both standing on a shelf (the tower).

"It's okay, fair maiden, I am here," The 'prince' said. The princess climbed in to his arms and the both jumped from the tower back on to the ground. When they had both feet on the ground, the princess unexpectedly started jumping on the prince and kicking him.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked, shocked.

"Now that the princess is free, she can kill the prince, take his money and his horse and run away to a new life!" Santana explained.

"No! That's not how the story goes!" Brittany exclaimed. "Didn't your Mommy ever tell you the story?"

Santana shook her head. Mami never even had time to be at home with her family, let alone tell her any stories.

"When the prince rescues the princess, they fall in love immediately. They share true love's first kiss, then they climb on to his horse and ride off in to the sunset. The next day, they arrive at his castle and they get married and live happily ever after." Brittany explained.

"But what if she doesn't want to be in love with him?" Santana asked.

"She can't help it. She doesn't choose who she falls in love with. Love chooses you."

Santana stared at her. She couldn't argue with that face. She sighed. "So what do I do?"

"You make the princess lean forward, and I'll make the prince do the same."

Santana rolled her eyes, and then leaned the doll forward at the same time as Brittany. Their plastic lips met.

As she watched the dolls 'kiss', she thought about what it would be like to kiss someone. She glanced quickly at Brittany, who was watching the dolls intently. Her lips looked very pink and soft. _Ew, no, kissing is gross! _Santana thought. _Besides, Brittany is a girl, and girls can't kiss other girls…right?_

The 'kiss' was over before she knew it. Brittany pulled the doll back and put the princess in her prince's arms as they rode in to the sunset on his invisible horse. She smiled at Santana. "That was fun!"

Santana nodded. "Yeah!" She wanted to say something, but McLowell called out that playtime was over and that everyone should return to their seats. Santana walked reluctantly over to her table with Ollie, who was now terrified of her. She tried to pay attention to the lesson on the alphabet, but she always caught herself staring at the back of the little blonde girl's head. Every once in a while, Brittany would turn around and wave. Santana would wave back.

Why was she being so nice to this girl? Was it because she couldn't insult her perfect face? Was it because she had reached out to her? Was it because she was the first person who made Santana feel as though she wasn't completely alone? She could only guess.

When Santana got home that day, she dropped her bag by the front door, ran up to her room, opened her big wooden chest and pulled out her favorite doll.

"I need help, Snix. I'm confused," She told the doll. "There's this girl in my class. Her name's Brittany. She has blue eyes and blonde hair and she's really nice and pretty. I know I'm supposed to be mean to everyone, even if they're nice…but I don't want to be mean to her. I want to be her friend. I-I'm tired of being lonely."

Santana felt a tear slip down her cheek. She stared at the doll, expecting a reply. Snix's plastic face remained still. Santana felt her sadness and confusion morph in to rage. She threw the doll across the room and yelled, "Why do I even talk to you! You're just a stupid doll! You don't have any answers!" She walked across the room and picked up the doll, whose face she discovered was unmoved by Santana's anger. She threw Snix at the wall again, and again, and again, expecting some sort of reaction from the doll. When there was none, she threw the doll back in to the chest, jumped on to her bed and started to cry.

Snix had been her only friend since she was three. She was someone Santana could confide in and play with. She was someone that she could care for. She was someone who would always be there. But in that moment, Santana realized that Snix was only a doll, and would only ever be a doll. She was made of plastic and put together in China. She would never confide in Santana, she would never talk to her and she would never care for her. She would never do anything other than stare blankly in to space with her painted eyes that held no emotion, and never would.

Santana's only friend had deserted her. Now she was truly alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Santana arrived at school next day, she arrived having made a decision. From now on, she was on her own. No one was her friend. Not even pretty blonde girls with blue eyes who were nice to her.

She walked over to Brittany and, as tradition dictates, she snatched the blonde doll out of her hands and walks away with it. But this time, instead of staring at her quizzically like she would every other time, Brittany smiled and followed Santana to the back corner of the room.

"Hi Santana! Yesterday I remembered that I had forgotten two of my dolls at home, so I brought them today. And I was thinking maybe we could do something where they're in space and-"

"No."

"What?" Brittany asked, confused.

"I don't want to play with you." Santana said bluntly. The hurt was evident in Brittany's eyes, but Santana didn't care.

"W-why?" Brittany stuttered out.

"Because I can't have friends, okay! I'm not supposed to have people be nice to me! I'm supposed to be tough, and with being tough comes being alone! So go away before I make you!" Santana yelled.

Brittany's eyes started pooling with tears. "O-okay. I'll l-leave you alone," She said, and walked away. Santana felt her heart break a little as she walked away, but then she shook it off. She was better off alone. Then she realized that she still had the doll in her hand. She walked over to the back corner of the room and started playing. She tried to have fun by herself, but it just wasn't the same without Brittany.

Would anything be the same?

Since she told Brittany she didn't want to play with her, Santana thought her life would be easier. Now she could spend her days insulting people and being mean without having to worry about friends. But really, she just felt worse.

Before, when Santana felt alone, she would just go and talk to Snix, but now she had no one to talk to. She wouldn't even take Brittany's doll anymore. She had started playing with an abandoned My Little Pony she had found at the school's lost and found, but it just wasn't the same. Plus the toy had half of its hair ripped out and it smelled funny.

Santana tried to be mean to everyone at school, but her heart wasn't really in to it. Her heart didn't seem to be in to anything anymore.

One day, when Santana got home from school, Abuela was waiting for her at the kitchen table.

"Santana," she said. "Sit down."

Santana walked over cautiously. What could Abuela want? She sat down in front of her.

Abuela took a deep breath and began. "Santana, I got another call from your teacher today. I thought it would be about you misbehaving again, but no. Your teacher is _worried about you. _She told me that a few days ago you had been playing with a little girl, and that for the first time, she had seen you smile. But then apparently, you and this girl got in a fight, and now you seem depressed. You're participating even less than usual, and you've stopped insulting the other kids. Care to comment?"

Santana stayed quiet. Abuela rolled her eyes.

"Santana, you have to realize something. You and I, we're not so different. We're thick-skinned. We don't care about other people's feelings, and we don't sugar-coat things. And while that may be a good approach to life, it's not the best way to make friends."

Santana raised her eyebrows suspiciously. Where was she going with this?

"Girls like us; we're not good with people. We like being alone. And sometimes being alone is a good thing. But if the loneliness is making you sad, then it might be time to change something." Abuela sighed. "I was like you all the way through high school. I was mean to people. And people thought that I was mean because I was born that way, but I wasn't. I made myself that way to protect myself from being hurt. And no one tried to see past that. No one tried to find out who I really was. I never had any friends, and I spent my life in loneliness until I met your grandfather. Now, it sounds to me like this girl is trying to see past your outer shell. For girls like us, that doesn't happen very much. Don't let it go to waste." And with that, she got up and left.

Santana sat there for a few minutes. Or maybe a few hours; she really wasn't sure. She sat there thinking about what Abuela had said. Should she say sorry to Brittany? Should she be nice to people? Should she change things? But everything was so easy the way it was. But she was very lonely…oh well. She'd figure it but tomorrow.

School came quicker than Santana expected the next day. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to apologize to Brittany? She sighed. She was going to have to do it. She walked downstairs for breakfast. Abuela showed no signs of acknowledging the conversation they had yesterday. Not that Santana expected her to. Or wanted her to.

They ate in silence. Enrique seemed even sadder than usual. When they were done, they all got in Abuela's car and drove off.

While Enrique was getting dropped off at his school, Santana thought about what she was going to say. She could say…no, that would be mean. Or maybe…nah. She was drawing a blank.

Before she knew it, they were at her school. As she was climbing out of the car, she heard Abuela call her name. She turned.

"Good luck," Abuela said quietly. Santana nodded and ran off.

She got inside, but her bag in her cubby, and walked towards the play area. As usual, all of the children were running around screaming and throwing toys at each other. And as usual, Brittany was sitting by herself, playing with that little blonde doll. _Come on, Santana, _she thought to herself. _You can do this._

She walked up to her. Brittany looked up from her doll and stared at her. _Just like you practiced. _"I…" She started. But before she could finish that sentence, she chickened out. She grabbed the doll and ran away.

Santana sat in the corner of the room with tears filling her eyes. Why couldn't she just apologize? Why did she have to decide to be mean to everyone in the first place? Suddenly, she felt a little tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Brittany standing behind her, hands on her hips.

"Why?" She demanded.

"W-why what?" Santana asked, confused.

"Why can't you have friends?" Brittany clarified.

Santana looked down at the ground. "Because I have to be tough and mean. And that means that I can't have friends."

Brittany sat down next to her. Her voice was a little gentler. "Why do you have to be mean?"

"Because if I'm not mean, then the other kids will laugh at me! Look at Ollie!" She said pointing at the little boy playing tag with some other kids and drooling all over his shirt. "He's not mean, and he's a loser!"

"Well, none of the other kids seem to think he's a loser. Only you do, because you're mean to everyone." Brittany observed.

"But he's-"

"He's just like every other 6 year old. You see everyone as losers, because you think you're better than everyone else."

Santana stopped to think about that. Did she see everyone as losers? Well, of course, because they _were _losers!

"But if I'm not tough, then the other kids will shove my head in the toilet!" Santana cried. Brittany looked confused, so Santana quickly retold what her brother had said.

"I don't want to shove your head in the toilet," Brittany said quietly.

"That's because I'm mean, and everyone thinks that I'm cool and that I can fight them all off, but I can't!"

Brittany smiled. "Look at it this way: when you're being yourself and not super mean to everyone, you're still _way _cooler than Ollie. And if they haven't shoved his head in the toilet, then they definitely won't shove yours in."

Santana cracked a smile. Brittany grinned and continued. "And even if they do try and shove your head in the toilet, I won't let them."

Santana stared at her, her eyes still glistening with tears. "Why?"

"Because you're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend."

"W-why would you want to be friends with me? You could be friends with anyone that you wanted!" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head. "I can't. No one wants to be friends with me. They all think that I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, Brittany! You-you're a genius!" Santana told her. "And besides...I want to be your friend."

Brittany smiled uncertainly. "Really?" Santana nodded. "Well, I wanna be your friend too."

She extended her arms for a hug. Santana was hesitant. The last time she had been hugged had been by her Aunt Sonya 3 years ago. She wasn't sure what the right way to hug someone was. But she leaned in anyways, and Brittany wrapped her arms around her. For the first time in her life, she felt at home.

She didn't know how long she stayed there on the floor, hugging Brittany. It could have been a few seconds, a few minutes, or maybe a few glorious days. Finally, Brittany broke the silence by saying, "You know, when I'm sad, my mommy always kisses my forehead, and that makes me feel better. Do you want me to kiss your forehead?"

Santana nodded. If hugs felt this nice, kisses on the forehead could only feel better. Brittany leaned forward and pressed her ever-so-soft lips against Santana's forehead.

"Did that make you feel better?" She asked.

"Yes," Santana whispered. They were both lonely kids, desperately searching for someone to share their quiet lonesome with. And for now, they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

That night, Mami was able to come home from work to have dinner with the family. She hadn't seen Santana in a month and a half, so she wasn't sure when this change had occurred, but Santana seemed happier than ever. She was smiling and laughing, and she even asked for seconds of her horrible meatloaf. Even stranger, all throughout dinner, she would look over at Abuela and would see her smiling at Santana. She had only seen her mother smile in person 3 times in her life. The first was when she was 7 and they had both sat down to watch old home videos. They had found and old montage of her mother and father that one of their friends had made for their wedding. She looked over at her mother, and saw the tiniest smile creep across her face. The second time had been when she was 18 and had just graduated high school. Right after the ceremony, she had been standing amongst her group of friends with her long-time boyfriend's arms around her, laughing and celebrating. Just as they were going to leave for the after party, she had turned around for a few seconds, and saw her mother standing there, watching her with a small smile. And now when she was smiling at her granddaughter for no particular reason. She shook her head. Who was she to try and understand the relationship between her mother and her daughter?

Later that night, she was tucking Santana in to bed. She was just about to close the door when her daughter whispered, "Mami?"

She turned. "Yes, love?"

"C-can you kiss me on the forehead?" She asked quietly.

With a quiet chuckle, she came back and gave Santana a quick kiss on the forehead. She turned and started to walk away, when she heard her say, "She does it better…"

Who was she talking about? Who was 'she'? Her grandmother? Oh well. She might never know.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I just found out how to put author's notes before a chapter, so...hi. As you've probably noticed, this is the author of the story you're reading. Which brings me to my next point: if you've made it this far, you're in the running for my favorite person in the world. I would have been happy if 3 people read my story, and that number has definetly been exceeded. So thank you :) This is the final real chapter of this story (wow that went by fast), but there will be an epilogue to follow. Please review if you liked it, or enjoyed it, or completely hated it. I think I've wasted enough of your time (and screen) with this a/n, so without further ado, here is the newest and last chapter of Doll Face. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

From that day forth, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were best friends. They did everything together. They were partners on every assignment, they would have lunch together, and they would play together every day before school. While the other kids would play with their Tonka trucks and their My Little Ponies, Santana and Brittany would only ever play with dolls. They would take Brittany's pretty blonde doll and send her on adventures all around the world (and even to places outside the world!) They would always have so much fun, and Santana never wanted to be apart from Brittany. Something about that girl made her feel so happy inside, like she could do anything she wanted, and be anything she wanted. Why would she ever not want to feel that way? She wasn't even sure how she had survived without Brittany. She felt happier than she had ever felt in a long time.

One day, while sitting at home, Santana realized that they always used the same dolls every time they played. She loved using Brittany's dolls, but maybe it was time for a change. So she took her backpack upstairs and stuffed as many of her dolls in as she could.

The next day, Santana found Brittany in their corner, waiting for her to arrive. As soon as Brittany saw her, her face lit up. Santana smiled too. It was nice watching someone be happy to see her.

Brittany skipped over and gave her a big hug. "I missed you!" She said.

"You saw me yesterday!" Santana replied.

"I know, but I missed you anyways! I always miss you when you're not around!"

Santana laughed. It felt good to laugh. "I missed you too."

Brittany took her hand and dragged her to their corner. "So, I figured that since yesterday, we made her rescue a-"

"Wait!" Santana interrupted. "Before we decide what we're gonna do…I brought something." She opened her backpack and dumped out all of her dolls. Brittany stared at them, wide-eyed. Did she not like them?

"I-I just thought that maybe…I mean, if you don't want to that's fine, I can put them back-"

"These are SO COOL!" Brittany yelled, picking up the dolls and observing them. "I've never seen wooden dolls before! Where did you get them?"

Santana grinned, relieved. "My Aunt Sonya got them for me for my third birthday."

"Wow! Next time you see her, tell her to get me one! They're so pretty!" She examined the rest of the dolls before finally arriving at Snix. She stared at her, then back at Santana.

"She looks just like you." She stated. "She has your pretty eyes."

Santana blushed. Brittany thought that she had pretty eyes? "Her name is Snix."

"Snix…" The name sounded even better when Brittany said it in her soft, beautiful voice. "I like that name." She paused. "You know what? I think that we should have _her_ go on the adventure today instead of my doll."

"What? No! Your doll has to on the adventure; it's what we always do!" Santana exclaimed.

"Hm…" Brittany said, thinking. "I know! How about we have both of them go on the adventure! They can be best friend heroes, saving the world together!"

"Yeah!" Santana said. "Great idea!"

"Best friend adventurers, Snix and…" She trailed off. The other doll didn't have a name.

"Why doesn't your blonde doll have a name?" Santana asked, curious.

"I don't know," Brittany replied. "I guess I never really found a name that sounded good."

"What about…Rose? That's a pretty name." Santana suggested.

"It's pretty, but I don't see her as a Rose." Brittany said. "Maybe…Julie?"

They both shook their heads.

"Alyssa?"

"Dianna?"

"Billie?"

"Carmen?"

"Joanne?"

Brittany looked around the room. She was out of ideas. Unless… "What about Two?"

"Two?" Santana asked, confused. "Like, the number?"

"Yeah!" Brittany said, extremely proud of her intelligence.

"But if she's going to be named after a number, then why not One? They say that one is better than two."

"Yeah, but one is always lonely. It's always on its own. And she'll never be lonely as long as she has her best friend Snix. Isn't it better to have a friend who thinks you're the best even if you're not than to be the best and be all alone?"

Santana paused to think about it. "Two it is." _Nobody should ever have to be lonely, no matter what the cause. _

Brittany smiled. It was all worth it to see that smile. "Perfect! Snix and Two, best friend adventurers, off to save the world!"

And so it was that Two and Snix's friendship became rival to their owners.

After that day, Santana started talking to Snix again. Even though she had been replaced as her best friend, she still needed someone to talk to at home. Plus, now they both had pretty blonde best friends with blue eyes. Now instead of being lonely together, they could be happy together.

Santana and Brittany remained best friends for the rest of the year. They worked on assignments together, they ate lunch together, and they choreographed the daily adventures of Two and Snix together until the last day of school.

On the last day, Santana arrived before Brittany. She sat in their corner, waiting, staring at the clock. Finally, 15 minutes later, Brittany arrived, her eyes filled with sadness. Santana ran over and hugged her. Who dared to make her best friend cry?

"What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"W-we're going on vacation to E-England this summer." Brittany sniffled out.

"But that's so cool!" Santana said, half-dragging half-supporting Brittany as they went in to their corner. "For how long are you staying?"

"T-two months," Brittany said sorrowfully. Santana's heart fell to her stomach. She wasn't going to see her best friend for two months?

"But…but…"

"I know," Brittany said. "I tried talking to Mommy and Daddy, but they won't budge. They say that I have to go because I have to visit my grandma and grandpa."

Santana's face fell. "I'm not going to see you until next school year?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Brittany shook her head. "But I'm going to write to you every week. Every day! And maybe I can even see if I can call you! Or if you give me your mommy's e-mail address, I can send you e-mails using my mommy's account!" She said, trying to liven the atmosphere.

"No. Mami uses her email for work. And even if I was allowed, she's never home, so she wouldn't be able to check it every day and tell me."

The small smile that had been blossoming on Brittany's face disappeared. Her eyes started watering, and it broke Santana's heart. She couldn't stand to see her best friend cry. So she wrapped her arms around Brittany's slender torso, and gave her a big comforting hug. Brittany leaned her head on to Santana's shoulder and cried. After a few minutes of internal debating, Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips to Brittany's forehead.

Brittany sighed. "I was right."

"Right about what?"

"I always thought that it would feel nicer if you kissed me on the forehead than if Mommy did. And I was right."

Santana smiled. "Well, you know what? I, for one, am not going to spend my last day with you until next year crying and being sad. I say we make Two and Snix have their best adventure yet."

Brittany laughed and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. "Alright. Let's do it."

So they pulled out the dolls and began to play. But as Brittany pulled out the male doll, Santana said, "Wait." Brittany stopped. "What if, instead of Dr. Vortenflooz kidnapping someone else, what if he kidnaps Two because he wants to marry her?"

"Ew! But Two doesn't want to marry Dr. Vortenflooz!"

"Exactly! Then Snix can come and save her!" Santana explained.

"Oh…" Brittany said, understanding. "I like that idea!"

And so Two was put in to the evil Dr. Vortenflooz's tower to be in solitude. And there she would remain until her wedding day. Unless…

"Never fear, Two, for I, Snix am here to save you!" Santana yelled as Snix rode up to the tower on her valiant noble steed named Fluffy (the name was Brittany's idea).

"Oh, Snix, thank you for coming to save me! I have been so lonely up here in this tower!" Two 'said'.

"Don't worry, for as long as I'm around, you will ever be lonely!" Snix 'exclaimed'. So Two 'let down' the rope that was so conveniently in the tower, and Snix 'climbed up'. They hugged.

"I'm so happy to see you Snix! I was afraid that I would be stuck here forever, or until I had to marry Dr. Vortenflooz!"

"I'll always be around to save you."

So they climbed down the rope, and were about to get on to Fluffy, when Brittany had an idea. "Santana." She looked up. "Aren't they supposed to kiss, and then ride in to the sunset to get married?"

Santana stared at her. Brittany continued.

"I mean, Snix rescued her from Dr. Vortenflooz, right? And when a prince would rescue her, she would marry him. So why can't she marry Snix?"

"Because Snix is a girl. Girls can't marry girls." Santana stated.

"Well, maybe if they love each other, they can. And they do love each other, because they're best friends."

_Just like I love you, _Santana thought. Brittany's eyes widened. Santana realized that she had said that out loud. Oops.

"You love me?" Brittany asked.

"Y-yes. I mean, yeah, we're best friends, so I love you. And if Snix and Two can l-love each other because they're best friends, then I can love you, right?" Santana stuttered out.

Brittany smiled. "I love you too."

"R-really?" No one had said that to her in a long time.

"Really really."

Santana grinned. She didn't know if she had ever been this happy in her life. "Well, if Snix and Two can love each other like we love each other, then that's a lot of love. And if all two people need to get married is love, then surely they can get married, right?"

"Right," Brittany said; the smile still on her face.

So Brittany took Two and put her in the prettiest white dress she had, and Santana put Snix in a pretty pink dress (because there was only one white one, and Santana thought that Two should have it). They were both bare-foot (since there were no shoes) and thus began the best wedding that had ever been planned by two six-year-olds.

Two had her hair in a bun (well, it was supposed to be a bun) and Snix wore her hair down. They decided that Two would walk down the aisle while Snix waited for her at the altar. Brittany made her walk as Santana tried to hum the tune to "Here Comes the Bride". Finally, the two dolls stood face to face.

Brittany voiced the minster (played by the male doll with the fish lips). He stood in front of them and, in a deep voice, said, "We are gathered here today to join in..." She forgot what to say next.

"Holy matrimony," Santana whispered.

"In holy martimony." Brittany said.

"Matrimony."

"What?"

"It's 'in holy matrimony'."

"Oh. We are gathered here today to join in holy _matrimony_," She corrected. "Two and Snix. They love each other a whole lot and they wanna get married. Now they're gonna say their vows."

Santana cleared her throat. This was it. "Two. You're my best friend. We've been through a lot together. We rescued Coral the dolphin, we rescued Fuzzy the lion, we rescued Ribbit the tree frog. We even rescued Mr. Fish Lips over here from Dr. Vortenflooz's evil clutches," She said, gesturing to their minister. "You've always been there when I needed someone to talk to, or someone to cuddle, or someone to make me feel a little less alone. You make me so happy. When you're not around, I feel empty inside, like a part of me is missing. And when you're next to me, I feel whole again. I never wanna live without you, and now that we're gonna be married, I don't have to. I love you, Two, and I always will."

It took her a second to realize that what Snix was saying about Two was exactly the way she felt about Brittany.

Brittany smiled at her, and then realized that it was Two's turn. "Snix. Before I met you, my life was fine."

Santana stared at her. Wasn't she supposed to say something romantic, like before they met her life was terrible?

"I had parents who loved me, I had an adorable little sister, and I had everything I could ever want. But there was one thing that I still wanted. A friend. Everyone else just thought that I was dumb because I couldn't spell the word 'dumb'. But then I met you, and my life became perfect. Even though you were really mean at first, when you were yourself, you were really cool. And you still are. So I'm marrying you today because you're my best friend, I love you, and you make me feel like the whole school could catch on fire, and I wouldn't care because you're with me. And that's all I really need."

Santana smiled. Was that really the way that Brittany felt about her? No, wait, that was how Two felt about Snix, not how Brittany felt about Santana! _Stop it, _she told herself. _Stop being so stupid._

Brittany switched to her deep Mr. Fish Lips voice. "By the power vetsed in me-"

"Vested."

"FINE! By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and..." She paused, thinking about what to say next. Husband wouldn't work since they were both girls. What could she say? Then she realized. The answer was simple. 'Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Snix and Two leaned in. The moment was coming. They were so close. And...

"Okay class! Time to clean up now!" Mrs. McLowell announced. Santana groaned.

"Oh, Santana, don't be a poor sport! Sing the clean-up song with us!" McLowell said.

"But Mrs. McLowell! Snix and Two were getting married!" Brittany whined.

"Yeah!" Santana added.

"Well, I suppose that they'll just have to get married next time!" She said, and walked away to help Ollie get a plastic car out of his left nostril.

Santana frowned when she realized that 'next time' was going to be next year. What if she and Brittany weren't even in the same class? The very thought made her want to cry.

As per usual, Brittany sat next to her all day. During math they counted cookies together, during English they spelled 'blue' together, and during art they got paint all over their hands, wiped it on each other and got in trouble. But by the end of the day they were still smiling and laughing hysterically. Until they realized that it was the last day of school, and their last day together for 2 months.

When the last bell of the year rang, everyone was screaming. For them, there was no school for 2 months, and they could stay at home and play with their friends all day. But for Santana and Brittany, it was goodbye for now.

They grabbed their bags from their cubbies and walked towards the door. They barely noticed Mrs. McLowell yelling, "Have a good summer!" at them from her desk. As they walked down the hall to get to the front door, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. Santana smiled. She loved it when Brittany held her hand.

When they got outside to the school's pick-up zone, neither Abuela nor Brittany's parents were there yet. For a few minutes, they just stood there holding hands, waiting until they would be forced apart for the summer. Finally, Abuela's car pulled up. Santana felt tears pooling in her eyes. She turned to Brittany, and said, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye _for now,_" Brittany corrected. "I don't ever wanna say goodbye to you for real."

Santana smiled sadly and hugged her best friend. She always felt like she was at home in Brittany's arms. She pulled away, and it felt like she was leaving a piece of herself there with Brittany. She started walking away when she heard Brittany shout "Santana!"

She turned around. Brittany was running towards her with something in her outstretched hand. It was Two.

"I...I want you to have her. For the summer, at least."

Santana was shocked. "But...why? She's your doll."

"I know, but I'm not gonna be here all summer, and I can't just leave her alone in my big empty house. I need someone to look after her, and who better to do it than you? You know her really well, and plus when she's with you, she's with Snix, and even if I can't see my best friend all summer, she should at least be able to. Besides, I don't want either of you getting lonely."

Santana noticed how she said 'you' and not 'them'.

"But, if she goes to England with you, she'll have so many new adventures! If she stays with me, she'll just get bored!" Santana protested.

"If she stays with you, she'll have Snix, and they'll have loads of adventures together that'll be much cooler than any adventures she'd have in England with me."

Santana couldn't counter that. She sighed. "Alright, I guess she can stay with me."

Brittany started jumping and clapping. "Yay! Thank you so much!" she hugged Santana, and whispered, "I'm going to miss you so much" in to her ear.

"I'll miss you too," Santana said. She pulled away from the hug, looked Brittany straight in the eyes and said, "I love you, Brittany."

Brittany smiled. "I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed Santana's forehead.

Abuela honked the horn. Santana sighed. "See you next year, then?"

"See you next year."

Santana ran towards the car with Two in her hand. She climbed in, not saying a word and looked out the window. Brittany was waving. Santana waved back as they drove away.

They rode in silence. Santana thought back to all of the times she had with Brittany this past year. She thought of all of the adventures Snix and Two had. She thought of every time that Brittany had hugged her, or kissed her forehead, or held her hand. _These next 2 months are going to be long,_ she thought.

When they got home, Santana took off her shoes, took Snix out of her bag and ran upstairs. She ran past her brother's room, where she heard crying.

She knocked lightly on the door. "Ricky? Are you okay?"

"GO AWAY!" He yelled. Santana cringed, and walked towards her room. She heard something heavy thud against the door. She started running.

When she got to her room, she sat on the floor with the 2 dolls in hand. She fixed Two's hair and adjusted Snix's dress. She stood them both up so that they were facing each other, and started where she and Brittany had left off.

"By the power vetsed – vested in me," She said out loud. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And so Two and Snix leaned in, and finally shared the kiss that they had been longing for a pretty long time.

Santana smiled and put the dolls on top of her big wooden box. She had thought of putting them in the box, but inside it was too dark and lonely. Plus she wanted the whole world to see how much they loved each other.

"Santana Diabla Lopez! How many times do I tell you to put your shoes neat and nicely on the mat?" Abuela yelled in her thick accent and broken English.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm coming!" She yelled. She looked back at the dolls, and realized that they didn't have middle names. _Hm... _She though. _What middle names would be good for them? _The only other name that she thought of when she looked at Two was Brittany. _That's it! _Two Brittany Pierce! And Snix's full name would be Snix Santana Lopez!

She took one last look at Two's pretty blue eyes, so similar to Brittany's, before running downstairs to fix the shoes. Those eyes would stay with her forever. Whether they were staring at hers or haunting her dreams, she would never forget those eyes. Because they would belong to her best friend, her girlfriend, the love of her life, her ex, and later her wife.

They'd never say goodbye. Not really.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the epilogue. Please review :)**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N:**** Hi guys! Wow, it's been a while since I've updated (blame writer's block). Luckily I was able to get something down to tie up the loose ends, so I hope that it satisfies. Before continuing, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my little story. Even if you thought it was horrible and a waste of time, thank you for even taking the time to even click the link. I really appreciate it. So here it is: the epilogue of my first ever fanfiction, Doll Face. Enjoy xxx**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"But Grandma! I want ice cream!" The little boy shouted.

"No, Jimmy. You have to have some vegetables before your desert," I replied. The boy started whining. I sighed. However much I love my grandkids, I _really _wish that my daughter and her husband hadn't decided to go on a romantic vacation and left their kids with me. I don't want to cause a scene in the middle of Breadstix.

Regardless, we ordered our meals, and the boy's sister started talking about how she got 2nd place in her school's science fair, and describing in detail why she should have gotten first. I was listening attentively, until something caught my eye. Some_one_, actually. Two someones in the booth diagonal from ours.

I'd heard of them. I'd seen them around. _The two teenage girls that claim they're in love,_ they said. _The girls that just haven't met the right boy yet. _I'd scoff at them. Who were they to say that they weren't in love, and that they were interested in boys? Those girls had been through a lot. What with the Latina girl's brother having had committed suicide at the age of 15 from bullying (apparently he had been harassed since he was 9) and the blonde girl's father dying when she was 9 and her mother re-marrying 3 times...it was good that they had each other, regardless of what form their relationship took.

They were one of 3 openly gay couples in the town. One was the fathers of that annoying girl, what was her name...oh yes, Rachel Berry. The other was comprised of the boy Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend, Blaine something-or-other. She'd heard many things about them too. But they seemed just as in love as that Finn Hudson and his girlfriend, that annoying girl...oh yeah. Rachel Berry.

"Grandma? Grandma!" She turned back to her granddaughter. "Are you even listening?" She demanded.

"Yes, of course child. Continue," I said, and told myself to listen to the girl. Soon after, out food arrived and they began eating. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Latina girl (_Santana,_ I remembered) flag the waitress. And I may have accidentally heard their conversation.

"Excuse me? We've been sitting here for almost half an hour and you still haven't taken our orders," Santana stated angrily.

"Well here's the thing...I can't exactly serve you," The waitress replied.

"And why not?" Santana asked, her temper rising.

"Well, you two are lesbians, and that's kind of against my religion, so I'm not really comfortable serving you." My mouth dropped open. _What? _The girls' mouths dropped too.

Santana's face was contorted with rage. "Listen here, you little-"

"Santana," The other girl said warningly, clearly trying to contain her anger as well. She turned to the waitress. "If you're not comfortable serving us, then we don't _want _you serving us, because it's bullying, and we won't accept it."

"I'm actually the only one here, so if you want food you'll have to go somewhere else," The waitress said bluntly. I couldn't believe my ears.

Santana stood up. "Look, I don't know where you're from, but I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, and in Lima Heights we do things a little differently. So if you don't want me to thoroughly whip your ass right now, you're gonna take our orders, and you're not gonna speak to us for the rest of the night. Got it?"

"No," the girl said, and started walking away.

Santana lunged towards her. "ALRIGHT LEMME AT HER!" She shouted as the blonde (Brittany?) held her back. The 4 other patrons in the restaurant were staring now. I stood up.

"Excuse me!" I said. Santana turned to stare at me.

"Oh, don't you go taking her side! Did you hear what she said to us? Even if you did, you probably wouldn't care, because this town is FULL OF IGNORANT IDIOTS!" She shouted at me.

I was afraid that she was going to lunge at me now instead of the waitress. But before she could attack, I turned to the waitress and said, "These girls have just as much right to eat here as we do. They are both human beings, and they deserve to have their orders taken and served with kindness, regardless of who they share the meal with."

Both girls stared at me, shocked. They probably couldn't believe that someone, much less an old Christian lady like me, was standing up for them. That was the really sad part. I was probably the first person in a while to reprimand someone for harassing them. This probably happened quite often for them.

The waitress looked at me with a confused expression. "But look at them! They're _dating_! And they're both girls! Doesn't that gross you out?"

I kept a stone face. "If two people are in love, it shouldn't matter who they are. Simple as that. And as a waitress, it is your job to serve them food, no matter what your personal opinion about them may be."

She snorted in disgust. "I don't have to do anything. My job, my rules."

I had never met a more ignorant, obnoxious girl in my life. It was sickening. "Actually, you _do _have to some things. Like not be rude to your customers. I'm pretty sure your boss doesn't pay you so that you can serve to whom you please. And I'm afraid that if this is the way that you're going to behave, I'll have to report you." I checked her name tag. It said Julia. She must have been around 19.

Her face immediately shifted from repulsion to panic. "Oh, no, please don't do that! I need this job to help pay for college!"

I felt no sympathy for her. "Well, if you need it so desperately, you should learn how to do it properly and how to treat customers with respect. And I must unfortunately indicate the fact that we will not be returning here after your highly unprofessional behaviour tonight. Come along kids, we're leaving," I said, gesturing the children to get out of the booth. My husband and my granddaughter followed suit, old enough to understand what was happening, but we had to drag the little one out by force.

"But I want my ice cream!" He whined.

"It's okay son, we'll get you ice cream somewhere else," My husband said, calming him down. I shot him a grateful look. I looked over at the girls, still standing in shock at the table.

Santana shook her head, as though snapping out of a day dream. "Yeah, we're leaving too. C'mon Britt," She said loudly, taking Brittany's hand. She turned back to Julia. "And don't think I'm finished with you," She said menacingly before walking away, Brittany in tow.

The six of us walked out, leaving a stunned silence behind. When we got outside, my husband whispered "I'll take the kids to the car." He must have sensed that I wanted to talk to the girls before we left. I nodded subtly.

I turned back to them. Brittany was looking a bit sheepish, and Santana was trying to look tough, but failing and just looking embarrassed.

She gulped. "Um...thanks, I guess," She said. Then she returned to her regular blunt nature. "We really didn't need your help. We could have done it on our own."

"But how could I sit there and watch you two be mistreated and not do anything?" I asked.

"It can't be that hard. Everyone else does it..." She muttered bitterly.

There was a long pause. I broke the silence. "I'm the first person in while to stand up for you, aren't I?"

They nodded sadly. I wanted to hug them, but I felt that it wouldn't be met with a positive response, especially from Santana.

"It's usually only our friends that defend us," Brittany said quietly. "And even they will sometimes let us be harassed."

I could feel them getting uncomfortable. I decided to end our little chat before things got too awkward. "Well, I'm sorry that you have to go through that. Good luck and maybe I'll see you around," I said, walking away.

I had only taken a few steps before Santana shouted, "Why?"

I turned around. "I'm sorry?"

She looked a bit surprised. Whether it was because she was shocked that she had spoken or that I had replied, I had no idea. "W-why did you do it? Stand up for us, I mean."

I looked her in the eyes. "To be quite honest, you remind me of two little girls I used to know. Two little girls who loved each other more than anything, and who needed each other to get by. Two best friends who grew in to lovers. And I don't think that anyone should be treated like that for loving someone."

I could have sworn for a second that they recognized me. But then they shook it off, probably swearing that it couldn't have been me. "Well, thanks," Santana said. "C'mon Britt, we should go." She grabbed Brittany's hand and started to walk off.

"Yeah, I have to make sure that Lord Tubbington hasn't illegally downloaded any more movies on to my laptop. We don't want another incident like last time," Brittany mentioned. The look that Santana gave her was beautiful. Their eyes were so full of love it was almost hard to watch without feeling like an intruder on something private and intimate. I returned to the car where my grandkids and my husband were waiting.

"Grandma, grandma!" My grandson exclaimed when I climbed in to the passenger side. "Grandpa says that the lady was being mean to those people, so you helped them 'cause no one else would!"

"Yes, that's right," I said, buckling my seatbelt.

"So does that make you a superhero, like in my comic books?" He asked.

I grinned. "I suppose so."

"Cool!" He shouted. "But why was she being mean to them? What they do wrong?"

I marvelled at his young innocence. "You love your friends, don't you?" I asked. He nodded. "Well what if someone said that you couldn't be friends with them, because you were both boys? What if you were only allowed to be friends with girls?"

He grimaced. "Ew! Girls are yucky! I would hate it." He paused. "So the lady was mad at them because they're both girls and they're friends?"

"Something along those lines," I muttered.

"We'll that's stupid! People should be allowed to be friends with whoever they want!" He said firmly. I smiled. I should reprimand him for saying 'stupid', but I can't argue with his position. The kids started talking about something else, and my husband turned to me.

"I'm proud of you," He whispered. I smiled. I may not have done anything particularly philanthropic with my life, like sponsoring a starving child or giving a spare $100 bill to a homeless woman, but I helped a young couple who just want to be accepted for who they are. Maybe that waitress will never change, and she'll keep on being woefully ignorant for the rest of her life. But I will have tried to make someone see what is right, and that's good enough for me. And as my grandson would say, I, Silvia McLowell, former kindergarten teacher and mother of 3 wonderful children (not to mention 2 beautiful grandchildren), am a hero.

THE END


End file.
